1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a vehicle outside mirror device.
2. Description of the Related Art
A conventional vehicle outside mirror device, such as the one disclosed in Japanese Patent Application Laid-open No. 2004-82953, includes a mirror assembly, an electric retracting unit, and a base. The electric retracting unit includes a casing, a motor, a rotational force transmission mechanism, and an electric rotation range control mechanism. The motor, the transmission mechanism, and the electric rotation range control mechanism are housed in the casing. The mirror assembly is electrically rotated via the rotational force transmission mechanism by driving the motor. Furthermore, the mirror assembly is stopped at a position for use or at a mirror-retracted position by the electric rotation range control mechanism.
In the conventional vehicle outside mirror device, because the electric rotation range control mechanism is provided between the casing and the rotational force transmission mechanism, the casing, which is relatively large, needs to be replaced for changing the rotation range of the mirror assembly.